


Love Sacrifice

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Center and Nezumi's relationship makes Sakura jealous and she's determinated to stop them.





	Love Sacrifice

Center : Nezumiiii…!! More, please…. oohh..!!

Nezumi : I’m gonna rape you, baby…. Mmm….

Center : You’re so intense…. I love it…. Aahhh… aaaahhh..!! Nezumi..! I’m wet….

Nezumi : Ooh yes and I eat every part of your body…. I’m waiting Center….

Center : Nezumi…. Nezumi…!! Do whatever you want to me…! Oohhh yes… aahhh yes, eat me… Eat me..!! Pl..please..aaaahhh…! Honeyy….

Nezumi : That’s what I wanted to hear, your magic words hehe…. Ooh yes, I’m hungry baby…. how do you like it…?

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…!!!! Your tongue….!! Myyy..ooohhh…!!

Nezumi : You’re so delicious…. hey, wait..!! C-Center !!!

Center : Hehehe you’re caught…. it’s my turn….

Nezumi : Stop it..!! You… Center…. oh no…!! Center…!! Cen… aaahhh…! Stop… Cente..AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHH..!!!! GGGG..!! AAAHHH..!!!

Center : I love when you lose control like that honey…. cause I’m the only one who controls you…. hm, oh ?? Sorry honey, Sakura is waiting for me…

Nezumi : Can’t she wait a little bit longer ?!

Center : No, cause later she…

Nezumi : Why everytime you’re excited when you have to see her ??!! You want to marry her ??!!

Center : Calm down, it’s just practise and you know it… she has to make me come harder and harder if she wants the top and you know that she’s struggling. When it’ll be done, everything will go back to normal don’t worry you’ll never see her again ! Sakura is…

Nezumi : Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura !!!! Always hearing her name, everyday, every night !!!! I’m sick !!!!

Center : Hey what’s your fuckin problem ??!! Why you’re mad like that ??!! You know that I love you and I’ll always be with you !!! This is nothing but just work !!! Why you’re always jealous ???!!! Ok you know that she tried to take me but I made her..

Nezumi : This !!!! I never liked it and you know that she tries to take you away from me everytime she can !!!! Dammit Center, of course anybody would not tolerate this kind of thing !!!!! That’s what worries me, you’re running like a dog when she calls you !!!! OH it’s Sakura yaaayy I fuck her see you later wouuuuh yeepeeeh !!! COME ON !!!!!! WHAT’S THIS THIS SHOW IS ALL ABOUT SAKURA ????!!!! SAKURA HERE SAKURA THERE SAKURA OVER UNDER WHEREVER !!!!!

Center : WE CAN’T TALK ABOUT YOU AND ME EVERYDAY, YOU KNOW !!!! IT’S NOT AAAALL ABOUT US ALL THE TIME EITHER NEZUMI !!!!

Nezumi : That’s not what I say it’s just that this girl wants to be forever with you, like in the fairytales you know !!! She wants to kidnapp you Center but you’re so blind that you don’t even realize what’s happening !!!! This is serious !!!!!!

Center : And what should I do, calling the cops while crying ??!! HEY SAKURA LOVES ME, PLEASE ANYBODY HELP ME !!!!! Come on, you watch too many dramas, love is not a crime !!!

Nezumi : Of course not !!! I know that !!! I just don’t want her to hurt you or anything else cause for love people can do anything you know !! I know that you love me and I love you too but please, just be careful when you see her cause at the beginning you were cautious and know recently you start to be careless I don’t know, Sakura is not a baby ! In this world you can’t really trust anyone, not even babies !! Devil is inside them sometimes !! Just… be careful, Center. I don’t wanna lose you….

Center : I know, Nezumi I know… don’t worry I’ll be able to handle it, I’m the strongest yankee in the area…. Mmm….

Nezumi : Yeah yeah haha, girl don’t be so pretentious cause it excites me….

Center : Then what about being more pretentious…? Yeah I want to excite you…. I can be bitchy too you know….

Nezumi : Mmm…. you already are bitchy hehehe….

Center : You’re the one hahaha…. this milk on your body…. is it yours…? Mmm….

Nezumi : Oohhh..!! Aahhh… aaahh oohhh yes !! Yes baby !! Uuunnggh..!!! Aahh !! Ooohhh…

Center : I’ll always be the only one fuckin you honey…. cause I don’t want to share you with someone else mmm….

Nezumi : C..Center I’m.. I’m gonna…

Center : You lose. It’s too late sweetie !

Nezumi : Aaahhh aaaaaaaahhhhhh oooooooooohhh..!!! Aaahhh yes !!! Oohhh yess !!! Deeper baby…!! Deeper !!! Yeeess..!! Aaahh !!! Yeahh.. ahh !! Aahh !!! AAAHHHH !!!!!

Center : Huh oh, looks like you’re suffering my dear…. but I don’t hear anything cause I want to make you suffer more and more mmm…. deeper…? Feel how my fingers are playing with your pussy honey…. feel…. feel !!

Nezumi : Aaahhhh Centeeeer…!!! Aaaaahhhh yeeeees oooohhhhh !!!!! Aaaahhhhh yes deep..aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deeper..!! Faster..!! Faster ooohhh aaaaahhhh yes yes yeees !!! I’m losing it !! I’m.. nooooo..!!! Uuuuunnngh..!!! OOOOHHHH AAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!

Center : I’ll drive you crazy honey…. I’m driving you crazy right now….

Nezumi : NOOO..!!!! YEEESS !!!! CENTEEEEEEERR !!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : You’re dead….

Nezumi : OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : You’re lost….

Nezumi : AAAAAAAHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSS !!!!!!!

Center : And it’s over ! Back to business.

Nezumi : My god..!! Center… I… Ooh yes I’m dead everywhere hahaha… the day Sakura takes the top like this, call me I wanna see ! Ok, I’m leaving you baby, if there’s anything call me and say hello to Sakura for me.

Center : NEZUMI NEZUMI !!!!!! THE FLAT IS BURNING !!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Rah come oon..!! You’re really dumb you know hahahaha ! I was ready to jump on you and put out the fire…. Mmm…. shit.

Center : Hahahaha, come on !! I think you’d let me burn haha !!

Nezumi : Yeah, what about just now…? When I’ll be back I want you to be prepared…. cause I’ll give you a big wonderful night…. love you baby !

Center : Yeah, love you too honey !

Few minutes later…

Sakura : Center !!

Center : Sakura, hey ! Let’s go ?

Sakura : Hm… yes but before I’d like to walk a little with you if you don’t mind ?

Center : Sure. Better to be fresh before…. haha !

Somewhere…

Cops : You’re the girl called Nezumi ? We have to arrest you.

Nezumi : What the..???!!! Hey, stop..!! Don’t touch me !!! Leave me alone..!!! HEY !!!! I’ll take a lawyer, you’ll know my father !!! You got the wrong girl, assholes !!!!

Cops : No, cause we received orders from someone you know very well. She got a message for you.

Nezumi : What ???!!! Who.. no way…!! Don’t tell me that….

Cops : “Please send my best regards to Nezumi, on behalf of Miyawaki Sakura.”

Nezumi : I knew it. Damn bitch…

On the way…..

Center : Hey it’s quite a long walk ! You want to fuck me here or what ?? Hahaha !!

Sakura : Yeah, later…. let’s wait a little…. Center…. you know you turn me on…. what should I do now…? Mmm….

Center : Ooh Sakura… looks like you wanna take the lead mmm…. so exciting…. then go ahead sweetie, nobody sees us here, it’s a good place to practice….

Sakura : Come with me baby…. let’s keep walking a few meters….

……………………………………………..

Center : Girl you’re… what the…????!!!! NEZUMI !!!!! What’s happening here ????!!!! Leave her alone !!!!! Leave.. hey don’t touch me you assholes !!!! What the heck..????!!!! Let me go !!!!!

Nezumi : Sorry Center… I told you earlier and unfortunately it’s true. We fell to a trap.

Center : What ????!!!! Oh no… no way..!! Don’t tell me that it’s….

CLAP ! CLAP ! CLAP !

Sakura : Hehehehe ! I love this look on your face, Center…. looks like you can’t control a situation for the first time in your life !

Center : Sakura..!! What the fuck are you doing ?????!!!!! What’s the meaning of this ??????!!!!!!

Nezumi : And now this bitch is actually proud and claps for herself… goddammit, it makes me sick. Tss !

Sakura : Hello Nezumi, how are you ? Ooh, you don’t look well today, what’s bothering you ?? Poor shit, hahahahaha !! You got my love message bitch ?? I guess you’re hungry so I brought a rat poison for you, don’t thank me it’s my treat !

Nezumi : I wonder why when I see your face I want to vomit…

Sakura : Woooow you’re so repulsive Nezumi-san !! Hahahaha !!! I wonder why Center-san chose you where did she find you, in the sewers or in the streets ??!! You stink like a brown rat but I forgot, that’s where you come from, you are one !!! They all stink in your family, aren’t they ???!!!

Nezumi : Well, as you can see Center thinks I’m so good, particularly when I took the top in both ways, so it means I’m not that repulsive. Hm… I love your glib repartee it makes me smile… sure, when you’re a whore in a cabaret club called Aquarium, you try to show to all your little fishes how GOOD you are. By the way, it’s time to work for you now, right ?! You’re going to be late, streets are calling you saying go to whore around Sakura-san, we’re dirty ! Noo, Samecchan sorryyy !!

Sakura : Rats never shut up it seems… I can understand, when they’re not in their usual place they start to run away and dirty everything ! Well, they can’t be helped they’re just repulsive so… Anyway, I don’t want to take up any of your precious time, Bonnie and Clyde, your road trip ends here !

Center : Sakura, why you go that far ???!!! What have we done to you ????!!!!

Sakura : Center…. baby… your disgusting girlfriend pisses me off, I can’t really get what I want from you…. that’s very troublesome…. 

Center : Don’t touch me..!! You slut..!!! Don’t even try to touch my face !!!

Sakura : Just a peck…. here we go hahaha ! What about a French kiss, babe…?

Center : Don’t try..!!

Sakura : Eeeh ?? You don’t want me ? Oooh, I’m frustrated Center…. I know !! You want me to wake you up, that’s what you were waitin for, right ? I’m deeply sorry, that’s true we haven’t started our private lesson yet so it’s time…. it’s too dry here so I’ll put up wet mmm….

Nezumi : Sakura-san… we see that you want to have fun right now but please, be careful, everybody is watching around so it won’t be wise to enjoy in a crowded public place. With all the cops and friends recording here, we need to keep some privacy otherwise it’d encourage raping and I’m not quite sure that it’s the best way to sell your reputation about your hostess club. It’ll be too bad and give a bad publicity, you don’t want it to be closed down, right ?

Sakura : Hm, you’re right. Let’s go back to our business ! Center, honey… I was saying before that your rat is troublesome. It’s pretty simple, what did she say not so long ago about me ? That she killed me with what multiple shots in the head ?! You remember when you had this discussion ? Then, after she retaliated again yesterday so I can’t let it go, I’m sure you understand my feelings !

Nezumi : Hey, prostitute hostess… if you wanted to kill me so bad you could just find and shoot me in a corner. You don’t need to put on quite a show like that by bringing all the cops and the SAT. I guess it’s part of your job, to show off cause excepted taking the top in your club, you have to compensate the fact of not being able to take Majijo’s top. You’re afraid that I’m what, a terrorist ?!

Sakura : I just want to make you feel the pain I had when the fuckin bastards shot me a long time ago. I know you love being into action, Miss rat !! It’s the opportunity to make you remind that you have a long police record and that it’s not good to do bad things ! Dangerous things lead you to a dangerous death Nezumi-san…

Nezumi : Hehe ! Don’t worry about my memory. Hm, hehehehee… I’ll remember about the last one.

Center : Nezumi…!!

Sakura : Yeah, Center don’t be jealous, don’t be such in a hurry, honey ! You too, I want to make you suffer cause you don’t love me…. you played me for a fool !!

Center : I respect you Sakura but you know that you can’t destroy our love between me and Nezumi ! I belong to her, I’ll always be by her side but it doesn’t mean that I don’t like you !! I..

Sakura : Yeah, shut up bastard !!! I was just a toy for you, right ??!! That’s what you said when you talked about me, I’m only a toy !!!!! I… it saddens me, Center..!!! I thought that when we were fuckin you’d see me as your second lover, the one who could replace Nezumi… but you just took me for a toy and Nothing else !!!! I LOVE YOU CENTER BUT YOU JUST PLAYED ME FOR A FOOL !!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : In this world, fools are made to be used. Hehehe that’s my punchline, give a big round of applause please !

Center : I can’t be with you Sakura… love is for 2 people you don’t share it like that ! I want kids, I want a house…. I can’t share it with another one or 10 people at the same time..!! I repeat, I like you Sakura !!! I help you to reach the top and I really want you to succeed, believe me !!! I believe in you, you’re smart, you’re hot, sexy, kind…. you’ll find someone one day !! I’ve never seen you as a toy… so please, try to..

Sakura : I understand you…. that’s why… that’s why I’d like to ask you a favor, Center…. do you forgive me…? 

Center : If you leave us alone, I’ll forgive you, I swear we won’t say anything about what happened here, we promise !!

Sakura : Ok !! I’ll leave both of you alone. You forgive me ?

Center : Yes, I forgive you Sakura…

Sakura : Fine, then… Shoot her.

Center : What ?????!!!!!

Sakura : Kill her !!! Right now.

Center : What, but you just said that….

Sakura : SHUT UP ASSHOLE AND KILL THIS BITCH I SAID !!!!!! RIGHT NOW, HURRY !!!!!!

Center : You… lied..!! No, I can’t do that there’s no way I’ll do such a thing and you know it !!!! I can’t kill my girlfriend !!!! Are you fuckin insane ?????!!!!! Sakura, stop it ok you want your revenge, fine, kill me instead !!!! I’ll sacrifice myself for Nezumi.

Sakura : WOOOW that’s so cuuute, Center !!!! So romantic, hey are you French ??? Italian, maybe ???

Nezumi : No, Center..!! Baby don’t do that !!!

Sakura : HA…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What’s this ???? It seems like the rat is afraid now HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were quiet this whole time but now you start to panic, bitch !!!!!

Nezumi : At least, the rat has feelings, not like psychopaths like you !!

Sakura : Shut your fuckin mouth already and get on your knees !!!!

Nezumi : Listen carefully in your fuckin head, she might sacrifice herself or maybe I could die…. it won’t change anything, you can’t destroy our love cause it’s strong and it won’t change anything to you. Once you really love someone and that the 2 partners feel good together, it’s forever ! You get it or you want me to repeat ??!!

PAF !!!!

Center : Nezumi !!!!!

Sakura : I told you to shut up, girl. You love to be punched, right ??!! Since the time I want to kick you mmmmh…!!! It feels so good aaahh…!!

Nezumi : Hahaha… just because some shitty cops are holding me, you feel powerful punching me ?! Hahaha, this is nonsense…

PAF !!! POF !!! PAF !!! BOUM !!!

Center : Nezumi !!!!!!!

Sakura : Hey, bastard you’re a pain !!! You never know how to shut up always Something to say, huh ??!! You !! Take this gun and shoot her, now !!! I’m tired of your cinema, let’s finish this !!!

Center : Noo..!!

Sakura : HURRY OR I’LL TELL THEM TO KILL HER, INSTEAD !!!!!!!!

Center : N..Nezumi… I.. I’m sorry… I can’t…

Nezumi : It’s okay Center. All humans are going to die one day… I know you won’t shoot me cause you don’t want to.

Sakura : Point the gun to her head !!!!!

Center : You’re right, Nezumi… I don’t wanna shoot you, I just can’t do it..!! I love you…!! I’ll find a way to get…

Sakura : Center, you have no way out. With the gun aimed, you’ll end in jail cause since the beginning we’re filmed, so who you think the police is going to believe ?! A pure innocent hostess who tried to stop the yankee who shot her lover, or the yankee girl ??!!

Center : You fuckin bastard, you better shut up !!!!!! Nezumi…

Sakura : Say that you hate her. Say that you want me to fuck you, Center !!!!!!!!

Center : You’re so fuckin insane !!!!!! SHUT UP !!!!!!

Sakura : Hey, asshole..!!

Center : GAAAAAHHH…!!!!

Sakura : We’re not going to spend the night here !!!! SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME AND THAT YOU HATE HER !!!!!! I WANT TO HEAR IT !!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Don’t touch her, Sakura !!!!!!!

Sakura : YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH BASTARD !!!!!!!!

PAF !!! BOUM !!! BOUM !!!

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMI !!!!!!!!!! SAKURA, STOP !!!!!!

Sakura : FUCKIN RAT !!!!!!!!! YOU WANT ME TO BEAT YOU SO BADLY ?????!!!!! YEAH, SCREAM MORE !!!!!!!!!! CENTER I DIDN’T HEAR YOU !!!!!!!! HURRY, ASSHOLE !!!!!!!! I’M THE ONE WHO DECIDES HOW WILL END YOUR LOVE STORY, EVERYBODY IS WAITING HERE, THEY WANT TO KNOW DON’T DECEIVE THEM !!!!!!!!!! HURRYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NOBODY WANTS TO WATCH THAT, THAT’S NOT TRUE !!!!!!!!!

Sakura : How do you know it ?! People want to know, they want to see Nezumi dead hahahahaha !!!! Let them decide, then !!!! EVERYBODY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE NEZUMI DEAD ??????!!!!!! OR CENTER DEAD ??????!!!!!! WHO SHOULD BE KILLED FIRST ??????!!!!!!

Nezumi : They’re waiting for you to die again…

Sakura : Ooh really ? Look at you, you’re just a piece of shit, and what do you think we do with shit ??!! WE CRUSH IT !!!!!!!!!! Center, I give you 30 sec otherwise I’ll shoot both of you !!! If you want to stay alive, just kill her !!!!!!!!

Center : Nezumi…I…

Nezumi : I have a request for you, Center…. I’m sorry, it’s not the appropriate place and time but…. It doesn’t matter…

Center : Nezumi…. OH !!!

Nezumi : Center, baby…. I love you and nothing can breaks us till we die…. I spent the most wonderful years of my life… I really hope this was just a fuckin nightmare, I believe in miracles and till your heart stop beating and your eyes are closed, then it’s really the end. Center, baby…. will you marry me ?

Center : Nezumii..!! Ooh..!!! Oh my god… honey…

Nezumi : Seeing you crying makes me happy… I wanted to ask you a long time ago but… hahaha see I’m on my knees before to ask you this… it must be fate.

Center : Nezumi… this ring is lovely…!! I feel so emotional right now…

Nezumi : Yeah I robbed the bank for you baby…. I wanna cry too…!!

Center : Honey I love you…. thank you… haha I didn’t expect less from you as usual ! I’m happy, it’s the best day of my life even if, you know right now… well…

Nezumi : For love I’ll do anything for you cause you deserve it…. love has no limits.

Center : Yes… ooh I can’t contain my tears…!! Yes, I will…!! Nezumii…

Long and intense kisses… mixed with happiness, cries……………….

Nezumi : I love you Center…. thank you for everything…. you’re the best….

Center : I’m gonna save you Nezumi…. I promise…. we’ll live forever in peace….

Sakura : Fuck this bullshit ! It makes me sick !! Ok, enough, kill your wife now !!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILL HER, BITCH, I’M TIRED OF WAITING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Sakura… you’re the worst. I trusted you..!! I won’t let that happen, I LOVE YOU NEZUMI, YOU’RE MY LIFE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Center, no !!!!!!! SAKURA, LEAVE HER ALONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : Center, sweetie… in life you have to execute orders, otherwise you’ll be executed you know… huh ?!

Nezumi : DAMMIT SAKURA !!!!!!!

Sakura : Say Goodbye to your lover, Nezumi-san. It’s the end for your Center !

Nezumi : Sakura, I hate you !!!!

Sakura : Me too, even more. Since it’s drama let’s put some music…. Goodbye my baby, dear Center !! Your life ends here, right now !!! (Sakura pointing the gun)

Nezumi : CENTER I LOVE YOUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : Goodbye…..     (MG 5 well famous background music  playing…..)

………..NEZUMI !!!!!!!!!!!!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!!!

Center : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : SHOOT HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SAT Killing Nezumi. KKKKRRRLLL BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  !!!!!!

Center : NOOOOOOOOOOO PLEAAAAAAASE  !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEEEZUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : Best regards, Nezumi… ha…hahahahahaha !!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!! SHE’S DEAD THIS RAT IS FINALLY DEAD I WON I GOT MY REVENGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LET ME GOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT CAN’T BEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : It’s the end, Center. Nezumi is gone. Oooh where are my tissues ??? Oooh I’m gonna cry ooooh !!!!!! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!

Center : Nezumiii..!!!! No… I’m sorry..!!! I couldn’t save you…

Sakura : Hey everyone, hear that ???!!! “I couldn’t save you…” HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woouh Center-san you’re hot when you scream like that, it excites me…. let me hear you scream more right now…. let’s finish our business…!!!

Center : YOU’RE GONNA PAY !!!!!!!!! Aaargh..!!! Gaah…

Sakura : How was that ??!! It hurts, right ??!! Girl, you impress me, trying to resist like that….

Center : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center manages to escape……………

Sakura : TAKE HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : Let me go, assholes..!!! Don’t touch me..!!!! You’re all bullshit !!!!!! Noo !!!!!!

Sakura : My god, looks like you don’t want me to comfort you honey…. say you love me… come on, I’m waiting !!!

Center : GO FUCK YOURSELF, SAKURA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZUMIIII I LOVE YOUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : Ok, I see. Goodbye Center-san…. DIE !!!!!!!!!!!

(MG 5 background music playing again till the end of this story)

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!

Center : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura : With all my love. KILL HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SAT Killing Center. KKKKKRRRRRLLLL BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the same time in Majijo and other places….

Otabe : I have a bad feeling… hum. Yes ? Yes it’s me. What ?????!!!!! Oh no !!!!!!! No way !!!!!! I have to call the others !!!

Minami : What the..???!!! Shit…

Gekikara : Blaaaaaack !!!!!!!! Another funerals from Majijo to attend !!!!

Black : WHAT ???????!!!!!!! You’re not serious, who’s dead ????!!!!

Gekikara : Hm… Center and Nezumi. Looks like Sakura killed them…

Sado : Torigoya where are you ???!!! Hurry we need to head to Majijo, a war is gonna start !!!!

Torigoya : Sadooo, I have to finish the….

Sado : Nezumi and Center were killed by Sakura, the girl who Center helped her to take the top. She’s from the New Gen.

Torigoya : Another death again ????!!!! Raah shit, fuck off !!!! I’m tired to attend funerals, everyone dies here, they didn’t have enough before ????!!!! How many death we have here ????!!!! Can’t they just fuck like everyone else and stay quiet ?????!!!!! What’s this, a season of death or what ????!!!! Make love, people !!!! Anyway… let’s go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura : Center, I loved you so much… now both of you bitches rest in Hell ! Ok, let’s clean this place.

Choukoku : Miyawaki Sakura ?

Sakura : Who are you ?!

Choukoku : A Majijo OG.

Sakura : What do you want from me ?!

Choukoku : You killed 2 people that I know… especially one that I fought a long time ago. I loved her as a friend.

Sakura : Ok, now ex lovers show their ass everywhere !! Great.

BANG BANG !!!!!

Kabuki Sisters : This girl is quite annoying, isn’t she ?!

Sakura : Who…??!! When… did you…???!!!

Kabuki Sisters : Hey, Sakura something, you dare kill 2 of our girls here. Where do you think you are here, at Yabakune’s place ?! A Majijo girl doesn’t kill her friends. I thought your Gen was clever but it looks like they suck in everything.

Choukoku : We can’t let you go like that. So, as yankees, let’s settle things at Majijo. Everyone knows about what you did. The war between both generations will start ! You better come to face your death.

Sakura : Hehehe, the whole school is behind me !! I’ll kill you all in one shot.

Kabuki Sisters : Girl please, don’t be so pretentious like that, we’re not amateurs. Today’s generation really changed, so full of themselves tss…

Sakura : Well, let’s see if you can actually win a fight without doing your stupid acting show bitches !!!

Kabuki Sisters : Damn this girl… anyway, that’s youth !

Choukoku : We’ll be waiting for you Sakura ! We’ll avenge Center and Nezumi. Majijo’s war starts…. right now !!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> End of the story. Ok the sad music stopped a few moments ago, just saying !
> 
> Thanks for reading guys ! Love you.
> 
> Sorry to have shot your heart, forgive me ;). Sakura is still alive and honestly she was hot as hell… no ? Majijo’s war has started. Why Nezumi diiied ? Centeer !!


End file.
